


Late Night Dip

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing, it’s just,” Skye pauses, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans, “We actually met, a few years ago.”</p>
<p>Pepper smiles sweetly. “I remember. I liked your costume.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Dip

It’s been a long time since Pepper Potts had to fetch anyone - including herself - coffee, but she remembers how to make it, doling out the grounds without bothering with the measuring cup just as soon as the shivering young woman in her living room is mostly toweled off and situated on the couch in a fluffy white bathrobe.

It’s edging close to midnight, rain pattering the massive windows that make up the far wall. Occasional branches of lightning light up the drops like twinkling Christmas bulbs, fading quickly as thunder grumbles contemptuously.

“I probably should have asked if you even drink coffee,” she says when she comes back with two cups, smile-grimacing apologetically. “I didn’t start until I was a lot older than you.”

“I’ve got a baby face,” Skye fibs, hiding behind the cup for a long sip.

“That was quite a spill you took into the fountain,” Pepper says, sitting down beside her. “I’ve only ever seen Tony swimming around in it, and he’s usually drunk.”

Skye laughs and tucks some of her wet hair behind her ear. “I’m super clumsy,” she says, which is not a lie, because her mission objectives did not include tripping and falling into the huge fucking fountain in Tony Stark’s front yard in the middle of a storm. “Thanks for not, you know, calling the cops. And for the robe. And the coffee.”

Pepper smiles and it’s only a little sharp. “When you live with Iron Man you get used to strange women turning up at odd hours of the night.”

Skye cringes. “Yeah, I uh, heard about the whole big breakup thing.”

Pepper smooths a hand over her incredibly fashionable pajama bottoms. “At this point I could probably count the number of people who haven’t on one hand,” she mutters.

“Sorry,” mumbles Skye, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“It’s alright,” Pepper says smoothly, sipping her own coffee contemplatively. “So is there an explanation for why you were in my fountain?”

“Not really?” Skye tries with a painful grin.

Pepper sets her cup down on a coaster already positioned on the coffee table. “Well I should probably call you a cab,” she says, “It’s late and I have a company to run.”

“Coulson sent me,” Skye blurts abruptly.

Pepper looks surprised but weirdly pleased. “Phil? Oh gosh I haven’t seen him in ages, not since the dragons in California.”

“Yeah,” Skye says, biting her lower lip, “Those were definitely not my favorite part of being in Cali for a whole week. Um, I’m kinda here for a thing?”

Pepper frowns, which is arguably one of her most adorable expressions, because it etches the lines of her face more distinctly and adds a few to her forehead. “A thing? What kind of thing? Is it a SHIELD thing?”

“I need access to Jarvis,” Skye says quickly.

Pepper bites at the side of her index finger pad as she considers. “Tony’s not going to like that. We love Phil but Tony’s not over the fake death thing, and he’s never liked anyone touching his things.”

“Yeah, but this is really important,” urges Skye, sitting up and putting a hand on Pepper’s knee in blatant coaxing. “Like, unlock the final boss fight kinda important.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Pepper murmurs, “But okay.”

*

“Okay, you got all that?” Skye double-checks as she stands up from the desk, fingers hovering momentarily over the digital keyboard before someone on the other side of her ear comm confirms they don’t need anything else. “Tell Coulson Ms. Potts says hi,” she adds, glancing at Pepper with an appreciative smile.

“Call me Pepper,” the older woman corrects her as Skye plucks the communicator from her ear.

“Pepper,” Skye echoes, smiling almost shyly.

Pepper’s eyebrows quirk in the middle. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” Skye pauses, tucking her hands into the pockets of her newly dried and re-donned jeans, “We actually met, a few years ago.”

Pepper smiles sweetly. “I remember. I liked your costume.”

Skye’s expression topples into a flushed grimace, her head ducking like she’s trying to avoid a direct physical blow. “Really?” she asks through clenched teeth. “Wow, okay. That’s actually really embarrassing.”

“Wardrobe malfunctions happen to the best of us,” Pepper assures her, heading back towards the living room. She glances over her shoulder as she walks, smiling at Skye’s visible struggle with surprise and horror. “Would you like another cup of coffee, Skye?”

“Yeah, okay,” says Skye. “But you didn’t like… see everything, did you?”

“Why don’t we discuss how substantial your baby face is before we get into that subject,” Pepper suggests sagely. Thunder rumbles again in the distance, light playing across the windows in brief, beautiful flashes. After a moment, Skye moves to follow her.

*

Pepper’s mouth tastes like coffee with a hint of mint beneath, and Skye only has half a second to worry if she’s brushed her own teeth recently enough that she doesn’t taste like coffee and ass before Pepper’s pushing her back down on the bed. Her mouth moves to Skye’s neck, a rasp of teeth within every sucking kiss, and her hands push up beneath Skye’s blouse with eagerness Skye’s never really encountered from another woman.

Pepper’s outgrown experimental shyness, probably.

“Please tell me you’re gonna let me go down on you,” Skye blurts somewhere in the middle of her shirt and bra getting shoved up and Pepper’s mouth working over her nipple. She gasps and groans, hands flailing briefly before coming to rest butterfly-light on Pepper’s bare shoulders, fingertips counting out freckles not hidden by Pepper’s thin bra straps. “Because I have so wanted to do that since I started following you on Twitter.”

Pepper chuckles, tucking a hand down the front of Skye’s opened jeans. There’s not much she can successfully do at this angle, but she grips and kneads Skye’s pubic mound, fingernails briefly pressing over the top of her pussy. “How long ago was that?” she asks, moving to Skye’s other nipple, “Because that could be creepy.”

“When you became CEO,” Skye promises, “I was legal, I swear.”

“Good to know,” croons Pepper, giving her nipple a bite before kissing her way down Skye’s stomach.

They both work to get Skye out of her jeans and the plain cotton panties beneath, still-warm clothes getting tossed off the side of the bed like unwanted covers. “Sixty-nine?” Skye asks hopefully, head tilting back and her mouth falling open as Pepper scrapes her teeth over trimmed pubic hair on her way down.

“Maybe later,” Pepper says, her nose scrunching with her cutest smile, both lost from view as she tucks her face into Skye’s crotch and immediately starts in on unraveling every thread of thought Skye’s still capable of.

It’s still raining when Skye comes, but the thunder doesn’t come even close to drowning her out. 


End file.
